1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to lawn mower apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lawn mower shade apparatus wherein the same provides an organization easily errected and secured to an associated lawn mower to provide over head shade to an operator thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lawn mowing as is conventional is practiced to a greater degree during a summer season when elevated temperatures and exposure to direct sun rays become a health hazard to many individuals due to unnecessary ultra violet exposure as well as heat exhaustion due to prolonged exposure to direct sunlight during a condition of elevated temperatures.
Prior art structure has been developed to provide shade protection for individuals in various organizations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,614 to HINES et al sets forth a canopy for use with a golf cart and the like wherein the canopy is mounted to the framework of an associated golf cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,036 to NICHOLS sets forth a sun shade apparatus that is arranged for mounting to a lawn chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,411 to KOLB sets forth a sun shade arranged for securement to a seat such as typically utilized in water craft for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,883 to KATO sets forth a foldable support that is mounted to a seat arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,957 to BIVEN sets forth a sun shade that is mounted relative to an individual during a back packing procedure as the framework is selectively associated with a back pack to be worn by the individual.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved lawn mower shade apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.